The busy life led by individuals often interferes with the time needed for exercise. A sedentary lifestyle, especially at work, contributes to the problem of a general lack of fitness for many. Many elderly, disabled and/or handicapped individuals can also find it difficult to regularly exercise. As such, there is a need for an exercise device that can enable a user to perform a variety of exercises while seated in a chair or positioned near a chair, such as in an office chair. The exercise device should not be a hindrance when not in use. The exercise device should provide for stomach contraction, antagonist exercise, and a variety of other exercises.
The use of resistance cables for exercising is well known in the prior art. There are many different exercise systems that have been use to address the increased demand for physical fitness. Many of these exercise devices use resistance cables or other types of resistance systems. Non-limiting examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,998,042; 7,621,852; 7,611,450; 7,361,127; 7,381,168; 7,374,518; 7,322,907; 7,077,792; 6,979,284; 6,547,705; 6,500,010; 6,461,283; 6,312,366; 6,146,317; 6,117,056; 6,063,012; 6,013,014; 5,324,243; 5,090,694; 5,044,633; 5,002,271; 4,921,247; 4,838,547; US 2009/0233773; US 2008/0214371; US 2008/0039301; US 2005/0187080; and US 2004/0152572, and references cited therein, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,366 discloses a bar for attachment onto the back support of a chair. This device allows for limited in exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,012 discloses an exercise device for wrap-around attachment to a chair back. The device interferes with a person seated in the chair when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,014 discloses a curved plate device for attachment about a couch back. This device cannot be used with a personal chair, such as an office chair.
While many of the above identified exercise devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, such prior art does not disclose a multi-exercise apparatus for chair base attachment.
Although, there are many chair exercising devices, many of these devices are heavy and/or complicated fitness equipment. Many of the prior art devices do not offer an exercise attachment arrangement to a personal chair, such as an office chair, or does not provide an exercise arrangement having versatility and not be an intrusive attachment to the chair. There remains a need for a light weight, portable and compact fitness machine with multiple functions to perform a full body workout while in a seating or standing position, and which exercise system is easy and convenient to use, and can be fold up quick and easy storage. There also remains a need for an improved multi-exercise apparatus for chair base attachment.